A New Anchor
by PureAngelBloodedWriter
Summary: You fall in love more than once. It will happen again. Scott's mom was right he didn't believe he'd ever love again, But than Freya entered the picture and he was sure he fell in love with her the moment he saw her, before he even knew her name, he felt this pull to her, felt calm around her, was it possible to have a new Anchor? Scott/OC Allison/Issac, Stydia
1. Chapter 1

_'Sweetheart let me tell you something that no teenager believes, but I guarantee it's the absolute truth, you will fall in love more than once , It will be just as amazing and extraordinary as the first time and maybe just as painful. But it'll happen again. I promise but until then be your anchor'_

At the time he didn't believe his mom , he still doesn't, but he's been trying to be his own anchor but it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

It was like breaking every bone in his body over and over again.

But he got the same feeling when he saw Allison with Isaac, it hurt like hell.

Scott walked into class , it wasn't even ten minutes into class when the principal walked in with a pretty red headed girl behind him.

"Class this our new student Freya O'Neil, would anyone like to volunteer to show Ms. O'Neil around school" the principal said

Scott didn't know what made him raise his hand especially as fast as he did,but for some reason he felt some kind of pull to her , like he wanted, no, he needed to be near her, she had beautiful red wavy hair, green eyes, he could smell the jasmine perfume she had on from his seat and she had the most gorgeous smile.

"Thank you " The principal said , Scott saw Allison look in his direction confused, but he didn't care what she thought. _Wow did he actually just think that?_

He didn't understand it but he had a feeling there was something about this girl that could change everything for him.

And this was just the start of something new

OOC- I know this is sorta sucky, it'll get better as the story goes on. And sorry for the high school musical line i hate the movie but the line fit in that part of the story, anyway the OC character Freya O'Neil think Katherine McNamara.


	2. Chapter 2

Once class was over Scott waited by the door for Freya who was talking to the teacher, as he waited he noticed Allison hadn't left yet.

She walked over to Scott slightly annoyed he had spent the entire time in class staring at the new girl.

She knew the look he had on his face while looking at Freya because it was the same look he had when they first met.

"What is up with you?" Allison as she stood in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked as he was genuinely confused which made Allison scoff.

"You were staring at the new girl all through class and offering to help out around school"

"Why do care? You broke up with me and then got together with Isaac , so why does matter to you if I look at another girl" Scott tried to control his anger.

"You know what it doesn't" Alison said before pushing past him hitting his shoulder with her body.

"Girlfriend troubles?" A beautiful voice behind said and Scott turned around.

"Oh um more like ex girlfriend, but no, everything's fine" Scott said completely forgetting about his conversation with Allison just seconds ago.

"So where's your next class?" Scott asked not wanting tobtalk about Allison any longer. _What was going on he loved Allison, right? But she moved on. He should be able too._

"Um are you sure everything's okay? You kinda blacked out on me" letting out a small short laugh.

"I'm sure so lets get you to your next class" Scott said leding the way.

 **A/N- So this was short too but I promise to make them longer, sorry if I make Allison come off bitchy but she's gonna be very jealous of Freya for a while.**


	3. Chapter 3

After spending most of the day with Freya, If he wasn't already smitten with her by her looks and scent, he was definitely smitten with her personality and her infectious laugh.

It was lunch time and Scott was already sitting next to Stiles, then on the other side was Lydia, Allison and Isaac, in the corner of his eye he saw Freya trying to find a place to sit, so he got up and walked over to her to invite her to sit with them.

"Whose that Scott's talking too" Stiles asked interested if this girl was the reason Scott was so happy today, the happiest he's seen Scott since before Allison broke up with him.

"That's Freya, Scott's obsessed with her or something for some reason" Allison said sound annoyed and tad bit jealous that didn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table.

Few seconds later Scott returned with Freya.

"Guys this Freya, she's new to Beacon Hills, Freya this is my best friend Stiles, as well as Isaac, Allison and Lydia" Scott said introducing the group.

"Nice to meet you Freya, where are you originally from" Isaac asked, making Allison roll her eyes, why was everyone so interested in her, she wasn't even that pretty.

"Florida in Tampa, right by the beach" Freya said with a smile

"So what brings you to Beacon Hills then" Lydia asked just out of curiosity.

"Um My Uncle found out he has cancer so my parents moved us here to help him out" Freya said looking down at her food

Scott place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, the whole table could see the love and carring look in his eyes for Freya.

Stiles was glad that Scott found someone new and not dwell over Allison being with Isaac but he could tell Allison was jealous of Freya, Stiles was pretty sure the whole table knew Allison was jealous.

All Stiles hope was that Freya was here to stay, Scott need a good healthy relationship, unlike with Allison where he'd drop his friends to go to Allison.

 **A/N- One I'm so sorry this chapter is short, two I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update, again I'm sorry if Allison seems OOC, she's gonna be jealous of Freya for a while**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm So So Sorry that this is just an author's note, However the** re **will be, updates over the next few days.**

 **I haven't been feeling so great, I'm getting chemotherapy treatments since March of this year, and It hasn't been easy on me.**

 **I also just got a new laptop after being out of one for the last few months, my old one broke.**

 **Sorry if you seen this post on more then one of my stories, I just wanna make sure everyone who reads my stories will see this.**

 **However I will be rewriting or restarting some of my stories that already exist, along with writing some new stories, (One being a new SnowBarry story) Also I am writing stories that will be on Wattpad and not on here, like a story based off the show 'God Friended Me'. I started watching it after hearing the amazing Violett Beane was on it aka The Flash's 'Jesse Quick'**

 **So if you want to read any of my Wattpad stories search the user name XcityXFallenXAngelsX**

 **I'll start working on new updates for my stories today, so at least one or two of my stories will have a new chapter.**

 **If you're reading this I really hope you are still interested in this story and/or my other stories.**

 **Smile.**

 **Angie.**


End file.
